


Ranna's Dirty Little Secret

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene, Ranna revives Helen Magnus, and gets a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranna's Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> prompt- Hollow Men
> 
> warning- some non-con touching, spanking, oral sex

Ranna looked down at the lifeless body of Helen Magnus and her heart pounded with excitement. She went to the control panel and activated the reviving cycle. The usual techs were gone to their homes for the night and Ranna was alone with Gregory Magnus' beautiful daughter. The door was secured with the highest level locking code. No witnesses, no gossip. Just her and the soft gasp of breath as life was returned to the other woman's body. 

The stiff limbs started to soften, and the body flushed as blood circulation was restored. It would take fifteen to twenty minutes for a surface human to be fully revived, but the after-effects would linger without the proper electrolyte replacement. The stasis sickness would be compounded by the radiation poisoning Helen Magnus suffered at the hands of the traitor.

Ranna took her hand held scanner and ran it over the still form from head to toe. She wanted, no she needed, to know how this woman lived more than a century and a half without Praxian assistance. That was unprecedented, Ranna herself was only half a century older, and she was still considered youthful. 

The scanner made a series of telling beeps and clicks. It was going to be difficult to revive Magnus. She was too close to death. The state mandated execution was going to prove too much for her overtaxed organs. 

Ranna stubbornly refused to allow Gregory's beautiful, fascinating daughter to slip away. There was a syringe waiting on the edge of the table. The first of two necessary doses of anti-radiation medication. Picking up the injector, she administered the first dose to the woman's thigh. 

There was a tiny response from the body struggling for wakefulness. Ranna's fingers accidentally brushed over the dark blonde hair at the place where the strong, pale thighs met. The hair was silky and an entirely different shade from the dark hair of her head. In her mind, Ranna tried to picture this woman with a head of long curls in the lighter shade and dismissed it quickly. She liked the darker look. It suited her. 

Moving up the table she trailed her hand up Helen's naked body, stopping at the perfectly formed breast under her hand. She circled the nipple with a finger. It responded by wrinkling; she smirked and cupped the whole breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. She let it go, and her hand caressed the flat belly. Faint stretch marks marred the skin above her public hair. 

Then, her fingers were back where they were drawn as if by undeniable magnetism. Very lightly she stroked the pink skin of the pubic lips. The forbidden folds called for her touch, but Ranna shook her head to clear the naughty, perverse thoughts away. 

Why did Gregory's daughter have to be so perfect? She'd lived her whole existence on the surface. That made her inferior to Ranna and the others who lived in Praxis. Didn't it? 

Ten or so minutes from now Helen Magnus would wake and be furious with her, with the need for violence in her body language. Righteous anger. She would never know how terribly sorry Ranna was that she'd been forced to harm Magnus and her people. Or how the sight of Helen Magnus' bare flesh made Ranna want to weep with a need she'd no idea she'd been capable of. The sudden vulnerability was brutally humbling. 

Ranna bent her head and kissed the nipple, noting that it was warm on her lips; she was confident she had a few more minutes so she caressed the breast, again. 

A hand covered hers, gripping hard, holding her in place. Blue eyes regarded her coolly. 

The Praxian woman flushed with embarrassment at being caught molesting her while she was unconscious. 

Helen Magnus opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't because Ranna put her free hand over her mouth. “Please... don't try to speak. You can't possibly be strong enough.” 

Those blue eyes narrowed and there was a sharp pinch of teeth biting the heel of her hand. She shuddered, and her response wasn't lost on Helen Magnus. Gregory's daughter was off the reviving table and on Ranna in a heartbeat. A hand kept the back of her head from cracking on the slate floor. A mouth covered hers, aggressively. Helen's hands tore at the fastenings of the robe Ranna wore. The fabric parted for the younger woman's hands. Fingers pinched her nipples, kneaded her breasts. 

“I'm sorry...” Ranna breathed. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, and she found herself panting with lust and aching with that overwhelming need. Her sex was shamefully slick. 

A rough, scratchy voice said, “Not as sorry as you will be.”

“Please,” Ranna sobbed. “I had to. I didn't have a choice!” 

Helen growled, “Why?”

The Praxian woman closed her eyes, waited for the pain, the deserved beating, to begin. Without meaning to, she whimpered, “You're so... want you...” 

Magnus didn't hurt her. Instead, she yanked Ranna's thighs a part with surprising strength, making Ranna howl at being so exposed. “Quiet,” came the hoarse command. Fingers dragged the thin fabric from her pussy until she was completely exposed to the cold air of the revival room. She tried to close her thighs, hide her shamefully drenched folds from the blue eyes and yelped as her dark haired mound got a cruel slap. Then, as quick as she was taken to the floor, Ranna was rolled onto her belly, her ass forced into the air with rough jerks as she was dragged over the other woman's lap. 

“You want me. You ask.” Magnus scolded, her hand beating Ranna's vulnerable, barely covered ass. The spanking didn't stop until Ranna was weeping freely from the pain. 

“I'm sorry... so sorry.” She begged for all she was worth, but her syrup thick juices flowed in time with each blow. Fabric tore and fingers filled her neglected passage. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. “Please...”

“Please what? Should I stop.” The fingers stilled deep inside her. “Or please don't stop?”

“No don't... don't stop. I need you.”

Helen barked a harsh laugh against the side of her face, “Naughty Praxian pain slut.” 

The fingers shifted, the second hand parted her buttocks and she felt her own cream being used to lubricate her ass. When a finger finally breached her bottom, she sighed with relief. Both holes were filled, her body claimed by a stranger on a cold, stone floor. “Gonna come...” she howled, after only a few tortuously pleasurable minutes and the fingers stopped, again. 

Ranna burst into tears, sobbing as she expected to feel herself be emptied, denied what she so desperately yearned for. The relief was so strong she nearly fainted as Magnus' fingers started to fuck her even more roughly than before, instead. 

A new sensation was added, a thumb circling her clitoris with teasing strokes. It was too much sensation, too much violence. Ranna's body jerked in the grip of the hands and clenched around the fingers while she sobbed through the most brutal orgasm she'd ever had forced from her body. 

When the final spasms faded, Helen Magnus rolled her over and soon the golden haired pubic mound ground against her face, creamy moisture on her lips. Her legs were hauled up and pinned under Magnus' arms. Her body was folded in half and her sex attacked by a ravenous mouth. She writhed and tried to focus on the salty, sweet flesh offered to her own mouth, but it was hard. 

They ate each other until they both lost control, coming almost simultaneously, even though Ranna had already given up an orgasm to the other woman's demanding touch. 

Magnus let her go and Ranna stood up, adjusting her clothing back into place as if the last hour had never happened. She handed Magnus her own clothing, which Ranna had kept safe in her rooms, waiting for the chance to revive her. 

After Magnus was dressed, Ranna handed her a bottle of milk white liquid, “Your body needs this, to combat the stasis sickness.”

Helen took it and drank deeply, only to choke from the taste. “It's awful.”

“I know. I'm sorry, but you must drink it all.”

Magnus looked at the other half of the liquid with disdain. “I'm going to want some other Praxian flavor to get this taste off my tongue.”

Ranna's mouth dropped open. 

 

The End


End file.
